The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent light-emitting diode (OLED) device and, more particularly, to an inverted top emitting device and a method for producing the inverted top emitting device.
Development of organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) haven received wide attention from the science research institutes and industries in recent years. OLED displays have entered people's lives, but the service life of OLEDs is an importance issue of survival. Current OLED devices generally use a high work function metal as the anode and use a low work function metal as the cathode. However, the low work function metal is apt to oxidize. Furthermore, encapsulation of the device is extremely important if the encapsulation face is at the low work function location. However, the service life of OLED devices is still short.
Nowadays, OLEDs have achieved wide application. FIG. 1 shows a currently industrialized top emitting diode. ITO/Ag/ITO is used as the anode. An Mg—Ag alloy formed by co-evaporation of magnesium (a low work function metal) and silver (a high work function metal with stable chemical properties) is used as the cathode. Encapsulation then proceeds. Specifically, the ITO/Ag/ITO substrate is accomplished by an array process. Then, an OLED evaporation process is carried out to proceed with evaporation of the hole injection layer, the hole transmission layer, the emissive layer, the electron transport layer, and the electron injection layer. Finally, evaporation of the Mg—Ag alloy on the cathode is carried out. Next, encapsulation of the device proceeds. Since magnesium is a low work function active metal, it is apt to react with water and oxygen and, thus, damages the cathode of the device, shortening the service life of the OLED device.